Only With You
by sarahserenity6296
Summary: A collection of one shots that center around our favorite VD couple, Elena and Damon, in humorous siuations with each other. This is a light, nonserious fic for entertainment purposes only. Rating will vary with each chapter.
1. Return the Favor

Elena Gilbert had survived through more than any seventeen year old ever should. And - most of the time - she had done it without complaining. She had done what needed to be done it order for her family and friend's well being. Whether it was facing down a crazed, blood thirsty vampire hell bent on killing her and/or delivering her to another crazed, blood thirsty vampire for evil, diabolical motives, losing the people she loved, or dealing with her vampire boyfriend's emotionally unstable vampire brother and his stupid flirt comments and eye thing, she faced it head on.

She did not cower or run away. She did not give up or stand back and watch the people she loved get hurt. And she rarely even asked for help.

The point was, she was a strong, independent woman who did not cower at her fears.

But damn it, it was 3:30 in the morning, she was studying for a test she already knew she was going to fail because she had spent the day researching every damn everything there was in hopes of finding information about Originals, her head was killing her and she was in serious need of some coffee.

She was tired of being the brave, independent woman she usually was. She wanted help. No, she_ needed_ help. Because, if she was being honest, she would rather face a blood thirsty vampire than this.

"DAMON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting in the parlor, nursing a glass of scotch and reading <em>Call of the Wild <em>- his favorite book. The house was peaceful and quiet, something he was eternally grateful for. The last few weeks had been hell and he needed this alone time to do what _Damon_ wanted to do and not what _Elena_ wanted Damon to do or _Stefan_ wanted Damon to do, or any of the other idiots he was forced to cooperate with these days.

Stefan was off robbing a blood bank since it was his turn and Elena was upstairs studying for some test. It was late and she should be sleeping, but every few minutes he would hear the rustle of a page being turned in that awfully thick textbook she had brought with her earlier this evening.

"DAMON!"

Damon jumped and dropped his glass. It fell to the ground and shattered, spilling scotch all over the wooden floors.

The voice had certainly been Elena's, and it had sounded completely terrified. A million possibilities raced through his mind within seconds.

A vampire broke into the house.

A werewolf was trying to kidnap her.

Katherine had leaped into the room.

Another enemy they were yet to face made an appearance in Stefan's bedroom.

Damon threw the book down in the chair he was sitting in and with every ounce of vampire speed he had, ran up the stairs and to Stefan's room. He grabbed a stake that was hidden in a flower pot before throwing opening the door and bounding in. He immediately searched the room for crazy vampires, rogue werewolves or any other enemy they had so easily collected the last few months. He turned his body entirely, looking for the source of her scream.

All he found was a pale, terrified looking Elena standing straight up on Stefan's bed, hugging herself.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he didn't lower the stake or relax. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed somewhere in front of the bed with a shaking hand.

Damon looked, but saw nothing of danger. Frankly, he didn't see anything at all. He wondered briefly if all the stress she had been enduring had finally caused her to crack and she was having hallucinations.

"What?" he asked.

She made an irritated noise and pointed again. "Damon, right _there_."

He took a step closer to where she was pointing and looked down. Resting there, was a hairy, brown spider maybe twice the size of a quarter.

With an irritated grunt, he tossed the stake onto the bed and shot Elena a look that would cause nearly anyone else to cower in fear. Not Elena, though.

"Really, Elena?" he asked, incredulously. "You scared me half to death for a _spider_? I thought someone had broken in. I thought you were being _killed_."

"It's huge!" she exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to leave.

"No!" she cried. "Damon, don't!"

He stopped. Only for her would he stop and not leave without hesitation, even when it was over something so trivial. He turned back around to face her. She did look terrified, he had to admit.

"Kill it?" she asked, in a small voice she knew he wouldn't be able to say no to. "Please?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Damon! Pleeeease!" she begged. "I can't study knowing that _thing_ is in here with me."

"Elena, this house is over a hundred years old," Damon pointed out. "Do you have any idea how many spiders are in here?"

She ignored this. "Damon, I am begging you. Kill it!"

"Why can't _you_ kill it?"

She pointed to her bare feet. "I don't have any shoes on."

"And?"

Her eyes widened. "Damon! I'm not going to kill it with my _bare_ feet! That's gross. _You_ have shoes on, so you can kill it."

He stood there, unmoving, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

She blinked big brown doe eyes the color of milk chocolate at him and her face transformed into the sadness, most helpless expression he'd ever seen.

_Oh, she's good_, he thought.

He took a step forward, about to do as she asked, but the look of sheer triumph on her face made him pause. She was a damn good actress, Elena. He should say absolutely not, deal with it yourself and leave the room, but she was Elena and he was Damon; therefore, she would always have the upper hand in their relationship.

In the end, he would do exactly as she asked. He knew. She knew it.

But, he didn't have to make it easy for her. He was a bad ass vampire for god's sake and even more, a man. He would kill a spider with his pride still intact, damn it.

Her look of triumph quickly gave way to suspicion as a wicked smile lit up his face. "What?" she asked.

"I'll kill the spider," he said, smiling, "but first…"

"First what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He simply smiled. He knew if Stefan were here he would say that the only reason he paused was so he could feel like he had power over the situation. And honestly, Stefan would have been right.

She huffed. "Damon!"

He licked his lips and did the "eye thing" she seemed to hate so much.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You have to say 'Damon, you are the sexiest vampire to ever walk the planet.'"

She smiled sweetly. "Damon, you are the biggest ass to ever walk the planet."

He bit back a smile, having known she would say something along those lines. With a "what can you do?" shrug, he turned to leave yet again.

_One… two…_

"Wait!"

He smiled and turned back around. "Yes?"

She was shooting daggers at him, a look that could truly kill. "Damon," she said. She sounded nearly in pain. "You are the sexiest vampire to ever walk the planet."

He choked back a laugh. Where was a tape recorder when he needed one? "And 'no one will ever compare to you.'"

Her eyes flashed but she said, "And no one will ever compare to you."

He knew he was pushing it, but he also knew he would likely never get this opportunity again. "'And you're way better than Stefan.'"

She sighed. "And you're way better than Stefan."

He smiled impossibly wide. "So true," he agreed.

"Would you just kill the damn spider?" she yelled.

He raised his hands in a "I surrender" manner and squished the spider with his very expensive, very nice Italian shoes. It made a satisfying crunching noise.

"I hope your happy," he said, crossingly. "These shoes are Italian."

She sighed and plopped down on the bed, bouncing a few times. "I am," she said. "Thank you."

He nodded and took a step back. "I'm sure spiders everywhere are cowering in fear now. They won't bother you anymore."

She rolled her eyes but her relief was obvious.

He walked to the door before turning around and saying, "Elena?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to tell Stefan about your new found feelings for me, or should I?" he asked, with his trademark smirk.

Before she could react, he was through the door, closing it behind him.

Something heavy hit it and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Jerk!" she yelled.

He laughed the entire way downstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review, telling me! This is supposed to be a super light, completely not serious fic. The one shots will not interconnect, so there is no storyline or plot. If you have an idea about a funny scene between the two, make sure to tell me and I'll write it!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Bad Behavior

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews. This chapter isn't stictly Damon and Elena, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T (possibly M depending on how you look at it)**

* * *

><p>Damon tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he waited for someone at the Gilbert household to answer the door. He'd been waiting a good five minutes, which in his world felt like about five hours. Elena's car was in the driveway and because he hadn't seen his idiot little brother in a few hours, he assumed they were inside, conducting in bad behavior. That irritated him to no end. Their world was about to go up in flames in a matter of weeks and those two idiots were in there <em>getting it on<em>.

He was going to drag his baby brother out of that house by his hair. As soon as someone opened the door.

Oh, what was he doing? He was a vampire, who had been invited in. He didn't need to _knock_. Hanging around humans was doing bad things to him. He needed to go drain a sorority girl or get wasted until he fell over. Like the good days. Maybe that would put his life back into perspective.

He growled and twisted the knob hard enough to break it. Oh well, he'd buy them a new one later. Maybe that would teach them to answer their damn door. He could only play the nice vampire for so long.

He closed the door behind him and looked around. Everything was in place, nothing out of the ordinary. He used his acute hearing sense to listen for something, anything that would suggest human life. No one was downstairs. He channeled his sense to upstairs. No giggling or anything else he didn't want to hear. He did, however, faintly hear rap music.

He wrinkled his nose. He hated rap.

Just for good measure, he called, "Elena, I'm coming upstairs." That way, if he were to say, happened to run into her in the shower, he could say he did warn her.

He smirked at the thought.

Unfortunately, he did not run into a freshly washed Elena, nor an obnoxious little brother. At least, not his own obnoxious little brother. He could hear Jeremy in his room, doing something he couldn't figure out just by listening.

He didn't bother knocking before he charged into the teen's room. Jeremy looked up, startled, and quickly slid something behind his back. When he saw it was Damon and not Elena or Jenna, he quickly let out a breath and removed the bong from behind his back.

Damon smirked and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you stopped being emo stoner boy when I compelled you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm not," he said.

"Really?" Damon asked. "I know I'm old, but I think I know what a bong looks like."

The kid shrugged. "It's great for stress."

"Stress? What stress do you have?" Damon asked, sarcastically. "Can't get a girl to go with you to prom? Pimple cream not working? Jenna making you come home by nine?"

"No," Jeremy said, glowering at the vampire. "My sister is about to be sacrificed by a crazy vampire-soon-to-be-a-hybrid, I'm in love with a witch who doesn't know I exist, I have a werewolf on my bad side and oh yeah, I have an asshole vampire leaning in my doorway."

Hmm. Jeremy and the witch? He never would have thought. "Fine," Damon said. "Just don't tell your sister I saw you."

Jeremy shrugged. "Fine." He looked at Damon for a few seconds before holding out the bong. "Wanna try?"

Damon scoffed. "I'm not a fifteen year old high school kid anymore," he said. "I have better things to do."

"I'm sixteen."

"What_ever_."

"Oh come on, just try it."

The nerve of this kid!

"Dude, you owe me," Jeremy said in a sing song voice, shaking the bong in his outstretched hand.

"How do _I_ owe _you_?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes. He hated being called _dude_.

"You killed me," Jeremy said simply. "Remember?"

"You were wearing your ring."

"You didn't know that."

Damon sighed. The kid was right. He did owe him, but really… was he going to partake in this kind of behavior?

"Can vampires even get high?" Jeremy asked.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. We can get drunk."

"Well, there you go," Jeremy said, resolved. He took a hit and held it out to Damon. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Oh, Damon could think of a few things. The main one being Elena coming home and killing them both.

He shifted his weight from leg to leg until finally, "Fine, but if you tell Elena, I will kill you."

At Jeremy's amused expression he added, "_Again_."

* * *

><p>"Jeremy?" Elena called out, sitting her keys on the table beside the back door. "Are you home?"<p>

No response.

She sighed and headed into the kitchen, wondering what they were going to eat for dinner. Jenna was at the college, working on a paper so she volunteered to make it. It seemed like such a ridiculous task compared to what she had been doing for the last few hours - research with Stefan on Originals. At least normal existed somewhere, even if it wasn't at her house.

Elena blanched when she walked into the kitchen. It was trashed. There was bags upon bags of opened chips, half of the content spilled onto the counter and table, a box of pizza, rolls of cookies and two half eaten sandwiches, along with a few cans of empty soda. Did someone break into the house and rob her kitchen?

Just then, her cell phoned rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered, barely registering the name "Stefan" on the caller ID before saying, "Hello?"

"Elena." His voice was full on brood mode. "Have you seen Damon? His car is here, but he isn't."

"Damon?" Elena asked, mystified by the condition of the her kitchen. "Um, no. Why?"

"He's not at home and I can't reach him on his cell," he said. "I'm getting worried. You don't think…"

"No," Elena said quickly. "If Klaus was here, I'd be the one missing, not Damon. He's probably at the Grill or with Alaric."

"He's not with Alaric. I already called and asked."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Stefan," she said. "You know how Damon is."

"I know… are you okay? You sound weird."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just… I came home and it looks like someone blew the kitchen up."

"Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, no," she said, quickly. That was Stefan - willing to fight a battle over spilled cookies. "It's just weird."

She suddenly heard something upstairs and jumped, her breath whooshing out in a gasp as she whirled around.

"Elena?"

"I'm fine," she said, slowly walking toward the stairs and peering up, trying to see something. "I just heard something."

"Alright, I'm coming over."

"Not yet," Elena said, beginning the descent toward the stairs. She grabbed an umbrella before and grasped it between her hands, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I think it's just Jeremy."

"Be careful," he warned. "I'll stay on the phone until you know everything is okay."

"Okay." She rounded the corner, prepared to whack someone with her makeshift weapon, but saw nothing. She peered into her bedroom and Jenna's. All clear. She walked toward Jeremy's room. She faintly heard rap music coming from his stereo. Bracing herself, she threw open the door and jumped inside, ready to defend her baby brother.

She gaped at the scene before her. He was sitting on the floor, taking a hit from a bong and Damon - Damon Salvatore!- was laying on the floor beside him, his arms crossed behind his head, a bag of opened Cheetos resting on his chest. His eyes were red and for a moment, she thought he had his vamp face on, before realizing his eyes were _bloodshot_, like he was _high_.

They jumped when they saw her. Jeremy began coughing and Damon sat up, moving lethargically compared to his usual swiftness. Both of their eyes were red and surprised.

She was so shocked, she dropped both the umbrella and the phone. She could hear Stefan calling her name, but was too busy staring at the scene before her.

"What the hell?" she screeched.

"Elena," Damon said, slowly, his eyes wide. He sat the Cheetos bag on the floor beside him.

"Hey, sis," Jeremy said, grinning stupidly.

"Are you high?" she exclaimed, her voice rising an octave and cracking.

Damon squinted his eyes at her and ran a hand through his disheveled looking black hair. "I can explain…"

"Yes," Jeremy said at the same time as Damon.

She swooped the fallen phone and umbrella back into her hands and pointed toward Jeremy. "You," she said. "I can not believe you are getting high in our house! Are you crazy?"

Before he could answer, she turned on Damon. "And you!"

"Yes?" he asked, grinning lazily at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "For God's sake. What are you? Fifteen? I can not believe you would condone -participate!- in this behavior!"

"I'm sixteen," Jeremy said, looking wounded.

"I don't care," she said.

"Come on, 'Lena," Damon said, pulling a handful of Cheetos out of the bag and stuffing them in his mouth. "It's fine. Nobody got hurt."

She pointed the tip of the umbrella at him. "Not yet," she threatened. She raised the phone to her ear and said, "I found your idiot brother."

Damon didn't flinch at her insult. He was too busy eating Cheetos.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "What's he doing?"

"While we were trying to figure out how to save all of our lives, you're idiot brother was _getting high _with my idiot brother."

Damon laughed and turned to Jeremy. "She called you an idiot."

Jeremy reached in the bag. "She called you one too."

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Getting high?"

"Oh, yeah," Elena said. She walked toward them and snatched the bag out of Damon's hand.

"Hey!" he said.

"They're high."

"I… I don't know what to say," Stefan said, sounding truly stumped.

"Me either!"

"I'll be their in a few minutes."

She hung up and pointed the umbrella at them again. "Both of you, up."

* * *

><p>Elena stood with a water sprayer in her hand, waiting for Stefan. Damon and Jeremy were sitting at the kitchen table, as she had instructed them to do. Every time they did something she found not fit, she sprayed them in the face with it.<p>

By the time Stefan appeared in the kitchen doorway, they were both wet.

"Elena you're doorknob is broken," Stefan said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Damon started laughing; she sprayed him again. He stopped and started frowning.

Stefan's eyebrows stayed furrowed as he examined his older brother, who was wet, red eyed and smelling of pot.

"I… don't know what to say," he said, repeating his earlier statement.

"I have no idea how to deal with this," Elena said. She raised the water sprayer. "Aside from this."

"I guess I'll take him home," Stefan said, frowning as he watched Damon reach for an Oreo. His lips quirked up just the slightest. "Maybe I'll ground him too."

Damon shot him a dirty look at that. "I am one hundred and forty seven years old," Damon said, defiantly. "I will not be grounded."

Jeremy started laughing and Elena sprayed him again.

She shook her head and looked at Stefan. "We're dealing with toddlers. You know that right?"

They both cracked up at that one.

And they both were sprayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I feel as if I should say this, I do not approve of getting high. But a high Damon was just too hard to resist.<strong>

**Review(:**


	3. Facebook Shenanigans Part 1

**Damon Salvatore** is now friends with **Elena Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Bonnie Bennett** and 247 others.

**Bonnie Bennett** to **Damon Salvatore**: Aren't you a little old to be on Facebook?  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert and 3 others like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore: **I don't recall forcing you to accept my friends request, witch. And hypocrite much, Stefan?  
><em>(Alaric Saltzman likes this)<br>_**Stefan Salvatore:** …  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: You're just jealous because I have so many more friends than you.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: I'm willing to bet 99.9% of those friends are either compelled or fourteen year old girls.  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and 1 other likes this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: Why don't you hop off my page and go write in your diary?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Actually, I think I'm going to go cuddle with Elena.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: I'd suggest you sleep with one eye open.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: I'm not worried about it. There won't be much sleeping tonight.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: You brought this on yourself.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Um...  
><em>(Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and 4 others like this)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: thinks she'll stay home, catch up on episodes of Gossip Girl and eat unhealthy food today.  
><em>(Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Sommers and 2 others like this)<br>_**Caroline Forbes**: Oooh, sounds fun!  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett likes this)<br>_**Bonnie Bennett**: Can I come?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Me too!  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Of course! Yaaay girl's day!  
><strong>Stefan Gilbert<strong>: Does that mean I can't come?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Well last time I checked, you don't have the necessary part, so no.  
><em>(Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan should be able to come, shouldn't he?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Elena knows exactly what parts I have ; )  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Gag.  
><em>(Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this)<br>_**Jeremy Gilbert**: Oh come on, man. Really? Gross. Just gross. That's my sister.  
><em>(Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman like this)<br>_**Caroline Forbes** is now in a relationship with **Tyler Lockwood**.  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Sommers, Jeremy Gilbert and 17 others like this)<br>_**Tyler Lockwood**: Love you :)  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Love you too!  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Yay! I'm so happy for you, Care!  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Sommers and 4 others like this)<br>_**Bonnie Bennett**: None of us saw it coming ;)  
><em>(Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this)<br>_**Caroline Forbes**: ;)  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Hmm... Taroline? No, that's terrible.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Umm, what?  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: Your couple name of course!  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett like this)<br>_**Bonnie Bennett**: Oh! Umm Cyler?  
><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong>: This is weird...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: What about Forwood!  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: I love it!  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong>: Me too!  
><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong>: So you just switch around some letters in our name and you get our couple name?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Yep, pretty much (:  
><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong>: Girls are so weird...  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong>: Damon actually started this one xD  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and 5 others like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: That not so awkward moment when your brother's girl walks out of the bathroom dripping wet, without a towel on and you happen to be walking down the hall... (;  
><em>(Alaric Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood like this)<br>_**Stefan Salvatore**: For your sake, I hope you're joking.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Damon!  
><em>(Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Sommers and 2 others like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan- Oh, I'm not. Elena- Yes, darling?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Yeah right, I know you're lying.  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: If I'm lying, then how would know that she has the cutest freckle right beside her... well, you know.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: DAMON!  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: You're dead  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Oooh, I'm shaking in mymznfkjlahr32  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Stefan?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Damon?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Guys?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Okay, that's it. I'm coming over.  
><em>(Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Bonnie Bennett and 2 others like this)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: When in doubt, get high.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Jeremy!  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: What?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: I thought you were better than that!  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: …  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Oh god...  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Didn't you stop being emo loner boy when I compelled you?  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Do you want to borrow my black nail polish again? Lol  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: … bitch  
><em>(Damon Salvatore and Matt Donovan like this)<br>_**Tyler Lockwood**: Watch it, Gilbert! Salvatore! Donovan! You too.  
><strong>Bonnie Gilbert<strong>: Omg so true! (;  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: O.o  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore and 6 others like this)<br>_**Bonnie Bennett**: What?  
><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: Marry me?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> is now in a relationship with **Bonnie Bennett**.  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Um what?  
><em>(Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood like)<br>_**Jeremy Gilbert**: Surprise!  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong>: Elena! I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but one thing led to another and well, here we are! Are you mad? )):  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: No, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised.  
><em>(Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes like this)<br>_**Bonnie Bennett**: So you're okay?  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: If you two make each other happy, then sure (:  
><strong>Bonnie Gilbert<strong>: Thanks Elena! Love you!  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: Love you too!  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Aww! How cute(:  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert like this)<br>_**Damon Salvatore**: Whoa! Get some, Baby Gilbert!  
><em>(Jeremy Gilbert likes this)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> created the page **"Stefan Salvatore's Diary Entries"  
><strong>**Stefan Salvatore**: Ummm what!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: I told you I'd get you back for that little comment earlier  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Damon, no need to do anything rash...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: When are you two going to stop fighting?  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman and 5 others like this)<br>_**Stefan Salvatore**: When he stops being an ass!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: When he stops breathing!  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: This is going to be interesting...  
><em>(Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and 4 others like this)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore's Diary Entries<strong>: Dear Diary, today has been harder than most. I feel as if there is a weight crushing me from the inside out: the starting point my heart. Will there be a day when I do not think of her? Long for her? Wish to feel her skin under mine? Smell the sweet scent of her hair? I fear not. I fear that the day I stop longing for Katherine is the day I drive a stake through my heart.  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: I hate you.  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Aww):  
><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong>: Whoa, that's deep.  
><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong>: **cough** **cough** whipped **cough**  
><em>(Jeremy Gilbert and Damon Salvatore like this)<br>_**Elena Gilbert**: …  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Uh oh, trouble in paradise, baby bro?  
><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: Elena! That was a really, really long time ago! I promise!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Really, Stef? Because it was dated from two years ago...  
><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: ….

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Donovan<strong>: "And how much longer/ Will this keep getting stronger/ I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep/ Causes he's a faker/ So see you later/ I wonder when you'll realize she means a lot more to me."  
><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong>: Oh my gosh, I love that song!  
><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: ^^Awkward...  
><em>(Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, and 17 others like this)<em>

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it! Review?


End file.
